Lux Aeterna
by Black Angelis
Summary: AU 5x20 - Zelena est condamnée à mort pour meurtre et trahison. Hadès vient lui rendre visite une dernière fois, se remémorant les tragiques événements l'ayant menée à ce destin funeste.


**Bonjour !**

 **Voici un OS dont j'avais eu l'idée il y a un moment déjà, sans parvenir à l'écrire. Au niveau du contexte, c'est un AU à partir du 5x20 où je pars du principe qu'Hadès était sincère et a donné l'Ambroisie à Hook, même si ça n'a pas grande importance pour l'histoire.**

 **Une fois n'est pas coutume, ce n'est pas très joyeux (le _tragedy_ n'est pas là pour rien).**

 **Le titre ("lumière éternelle" en latin) vient du morceau du même nom tiré de la BO du film _Requiem for a dream_ que j'ai écouté en boucle en écrivant cette histoire.**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)**

* * *

 **Lux Aeterna**

oOo

 _Nous aurons des lits pleins d'odeurs légères,_  
 _Des divans profonds comme des tombeaux,_  
 _Et d'étranges fleurs sur des étagères,_  
 _Écloses pour nous sous des cieux plus beaux._

 _Usant à l'envi leurs chaleurs dernières,_  
 _Nos deux cœurs seront deux vastes flambeaux,_  
 _Qui réfléchiront leurs doubles lumières_  
 _Dans nos deux esprits, ces miroirs jumeaux._

 _Un soir fait de rose et de bleu mystique,_  
 _Nous échangerons un éclair unique,_  
 _Comme un long sanglot, tout chargé d'adieux ;_

 _Et plus tard un Ange, entr'ouvrant les portes,_  
 _Viendra ranimer, fidèle et joyeux,_  
 _Les miroirs ternis et les flammes mortes._

"La Mort des Amants", _les Fleurs du Mal_ , Charles Baudelaire _._

.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Sa voix était plus froide, plus lointaine qu'un courant d'air. Ils étaient seuls dans cette petite cellule.

Hadès promena ses yeux éteints sur elle. Ça faisait trois mois qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé.

C'était le temps qu'avait duré son procès, auquel elle n'avait même pas eu le droit d'assister.

Elle avait perdu, évidemment.

Regina l'avait autorisé à venir dire au revoir, et elle avait posé sur lui un regard plein de dégoût. Elle le blâmait. Lui aussi la blâmait, en quelque sorte.

« Je voulais te voir... une dernière fois. »

« Tu apprécies le spectacle ? »

Sa voix était moqueuse. Il baissa les yeux. Il ne la reconnaissait pas.

Il se surprit à espérer qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur, d'un simple malentendu, que cette étrangère, là, assise à même le sol d'une cellule grise et triste, n'était pas sa Zelena, qu'on allait la lui rendre bientôt.

« Non, » répondit-il tranquillement.

Elle se releva difficilement. Ses jambes vacillèrent légèrement – elle n'avait plus l'habitude de marcher.

« Pourtant, c'est à cause de toi, tout ça. Je suis ton œuvre... »

C'était ce que Regina aimait bien lui répéter, aussi.

 _C'est à cause de vous. Tout est à cause de vous._

C'était peut-être un peu vrai. Mais pas totalement.

« Tu m'aimes encore ? » demanda t-elle.

« Et toi ? » éluda t-il.

Elle éclata d'un rire sans joie.

« Si je ne t'aimais pas, je ne serais pas là, dans cet endroit, à quelques heures de la mort. »

« Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé de tel, » répliqua t-il, les dents serrées.

Elle haussa les épaules d'un air absent.

« Je t'aimais tellement... j'aurais tout fait pour toi. J'aurais tué... »

Ce qu'elle avait fait, à la fin.

La gorge serrée, il laissa le flot de souvenirs l'aspirer.

oOo

Hadès regarda d'un air interdit le portail qu'il venait à peine d'ouvrir se refermer. Ce n'était pas normal.

Dans son dos, il entendit les héros s'agiter.

« Hadès ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? » lança Regina, méfiante.

« Je n'en sais rien, » rétorqua t-il. « Quelque chose bloque mes pouvoirs. »

Il le savait, ils n'allaient pas tarder à lu jeter la pierre, à l'accuser d'avoir planifié tout ça pour mieux les trahir dans les minutes qui allaient suivre s'il ne trouvait pas une solution.

Il n'en eut pas besoin.

Une silhouette désagréablement familière émergea de la brume et se dirigea vers le petit groupe. Il sentit Zelena se tendre à côté de lui.

Hadès le lui avait si souvent décrit qu'elle l'avait reconnu au premier coup d'œil.

« Zeus, » grinça t-il.

« Hadès, » répondit-il sur le même ton.

Il transperça tout le monde de ses yeux gris sombre. Hadès avait toujours dit qu'ils étaient aussi noirs que son âme.

« Te voilà en charmante compagnie. »

« Que fais-tu ici ? »

Il répondit comme si c'était l'évidence même.

« Je viens reprendre ce qui m'appartient. »

Hadès commençait à paniquer légèrement. Bien sûr, si Zeus l'attaquait là, tout de suite, il pourrait se défendre.

Sauf qu'il n'avait jamais à se défendre. C'était toujours lui qui attaquait le premier.

Devant son absence de réponse, son frère poursuivit.

« Je vais être honnête avec toi, Hadès. Je n'apprécie guère ce que tu as fait de cet endroit. Moi et les autres Dieux avons décidé qu'il serait préférable que tu me le cèdes... »

Il ne releva pas la menace à peine voilée.

Hadès bouillonnait.

Il ne croyait pas une seconde que les autres Dieux aient eu leur mot à dire dans cette histoire. Non, c'était Zeus qui avait décidé, Zeus qui contrôlait tout et tout le monde, Zeus qui se croyait invincible.

« J'attends ta réponse dans les plus brefs délais, » conclut-il.

Il observa longuement Zelena avant de s'éloigner, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres qui donna envie à Hadès de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure.

Un long silence s'abattit sur le cimetière jusqu'à ce qu'Emma le brise.

« Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ? »

.

« Pourquoi Zeus veut-il les Enfers ? » demanda pour la dixième fois Regina.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit, » rétorqua Hadès, à bout de patience. « Je n'en sais rien. »

« C'est votre frère, vous devriez le connaître ! »

« Oh, j'oubliais, c'est vrai que vous, vous connaissez si bien votre sœur. »

Zelena, assise dans le canapé, ne sembla pas l'entendre, concentrée comme elle était sur sa fille. Snow, David et Emma discutaient avec animation tandis que Hook et Robin échangeaient des regards sombres. Henry avait été envoyé à l'étage par ses mères qui refusaient qu'ils soient impliqué dans cette histoire.

Son argument fit mouche et Regina cessa de l'importuner sur le _pourquoi_ pour enfin se concentrer sur le _comment_.

« Je suppose que vous avez une idée de comment il va s'y prendre, dans ce cas. »

« Facile à deviner. Il va entraîner tous les autres Dieux dans cette histoire. Ils ont peur de lui, ils obéiront. »

« ...admettant qu'il s'empare des Enfers. Que va t-il faire de vous ? »

Son silence sembla satisfaire sa curiosité. Pourtant, la vérité était qu'il n'en avait aucune idée. Il n'avait pas envie de savoir, de toute façon.

« Je le soupçonne d'avoir des projets plus... importants, » révéla t-il.

« Comment ça ? »

« Zeus a beaucoup d'ambition. Plus que je n'en ai jamais eu. Les Enfers ne sont sans doute que le début... après, il s'intéressera à la Forêt Enchantée. A Neverland. Au Pays des Merveilles, à Oz, » énuméra t-il.

Cette fois, Zelena leva les yeux, l'inquiétude pointant dans son regard bleu. Hadès lui adressa un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant.

« Bien sûr, il finira par s'emparer du Monde sans magie. »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui, comme si c'était lui le coupable.

« Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser faire, » dit Emma, résolue.

« Je ne m'opposerai pas à lui, » prévint Hadès. « J'ai déjà essayé... vous connaissez tous mon châtiment. Il est trop fort, il est impossible de gagner contre lui. »

Sur ces mots, il attrapa la main de Zelena et quitta la pièce.

Il ne manqua pas le regard songeur que Regina posa sur lui.

.

« Qu'est-ce que Zeus va te faire ? »

La voix de Zelena n'était qu'un murmure angoissé, qu'il essaya d'étouffer en la serrant un peu plus fort contre lui.

« Rien. »

« Ne me mens pas, s'il-te-plait. Je sais qu'il te déteste. »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. »

Garder la face devant les autres était une chose, la garder devant Zelena en était une autre.

« Bien sûr que je m'inquiète ! » protesta t-elle.

Elle lui attrapa les deux mains avec force.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre, » assura t-il. « Nous n'en arriverons peut-être pas là... »

Zelena se dégagea et secoua la tête avec tristesse.

« Bien sûr que si. Toutes ces choses que tu m'as dites sur lui... il n'arrêtera pas avant d'avoir ce qu'il veut. »

Elle tendit la main et effleura sa joue.

« Je t'aime tellement... »

Ému, il lui sourit tendrement – jusqu'à ce qu'elle poursuive sa phrase.

« Je mourrais pour toi s'il le fallait... »

« Je te l'interdis, » répliqua t-il aussi sec. « Ne meurs pas pour moi. Jamais. Tu m'entends ? Jamais. »

Si lui était immortel, elle, ne disposait pas d'un tel luxe.

Elle apparut soudain très lasse et soupira longuement. Il remarqua combien elle était épuisée.

« C'est d'accord... » murmura t-elle sans grande conviction.

Il la raccompagna à l'intérieur en méditant sur cette promesse qui ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup de sens pour elle – même si elle en avait pour lui.

.

« Nous avons besoin d'un espion. »

Hadès avait su qu'il se tramait quelque chose quand Regina l'avait pris à part ce matin là et s'était assurée que personne n'était dans les parages – et surtout pas Zelena.

« Comment ça ? »

« Nous ne savons pas ce que Zeus prépare. Il nous faut quelqu'un pour anticiper tous ses mouvements. »

Il la regarda bien en face au moment de formuler sa réponse.

« Non. »

Mécontente, elle claqua la langue.

« Nous... »

« Je ne retournerai pas là-bas, vous m'entendez ? Je ne retourne pas sur l'Olympe. »

Il pensait que son seul refus mettrait un terme à cette discussion.

Il se trompait lourdement.

Regina passa les cinq minutes suivantes à déployer tout à tas d'arguments – de menaces – pour tâcher de le convaincre.

En clair, s'il voulait un avenir avec Zelena, il devait lui obéir.

Il serra les dents. Il était complètement coincé.

Devinant qu'elle avait gagné, Regina fit cependant tout pour ne pas laisser sa satisfaction transparaître.

« Evidemment, Zelena ne doit rien savoir de cette histoire. »

« Quoi ? »

Elle lui exposa son plan, et il comprit qu'elle devait y avoir longuement réfléchi. Il la détesta encore un peu plus pour ça.

« Vous allez rejoindre votre frère et prétendre que vous acceptez de vous rallier à lui. Il va sans dire que Zeus va chercher à se renseigner pour savoir si vous dîtes la vérité... Il faut que Zelena ait le cœur brisé par votre trahison, vous comprenez ? »

« Zelena n'y croira jamais. »

« Elle connaît vos antécédents. Elle pensera que vous avez replongé. »

« Elle découvrira la vérité. »

« J'en doute. »

« Admettons que si. Elle vous haïra. »

Pour la première fois, ses paroles prirent la saveur du regret.

« Je prends le risque. »

Sans davantage tergiverser, elle tourna les talons.

« Vous partez dès ce soir. Vous viendrez me faire un compte-rendu toutes les semaines. »

Hadès avala sa salive avec difficulté. Il s'était rarement senti aussi impuissant.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il allait briser le cœur de Zelena.

.

Il avait décidé de ne pas le faire.

Il avait décidé de partir au beau milieu de la nuit, pour être sûr de ne pas croiser son regard plein d'incompréhension.

Il partait en sachant qu'il ne reviendrait peut-être pas. Mais c'était pour le mieux. A force d'entendre Regina le dire, il avait fini par s'en convaincre.

Ils devaient mettre un terme au règne de Zeus. Il protégeait Zelena, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Elle avait promis de ne pas mourir pour lui. Tout irait bien.

Hadès avait à peine fait trois pas dehors qu'une voix l'interpella.

« Hadès ? »

Il se figea instantanément, comme frappé par la foudre divine.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

Il devait avancer, partir sans explication, la planter là comme s'il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre eux.

Pourtant, il resta figé la laissa l'approcher.

Il savait qu'il faisait une erreur, et il restait immobile comme une statue.

« Hadès ? » le pressa Zelena.

« ...tu sais où je vais. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

Vite. Il devait trouver un mensonge.

« Nous ne pouvons pas gagner contre lui... pars d'ici, Zelena. Emmène ta fille et quitte cet endroit maudit. Votre place n'est pas ici. »

« Mais je ne veux pas partir sans toi ! » protesta t-elle en attrapant son bras.

Il s'écarta d'elle.

« Tu m'as promis de ne pas mourir pour moi. Alors, s'il-te-plait... fais ce que je te dis. »

Il l'embrassa sur le front et s'éloigna. Un pas. Deux pas.

« Hadès ! Ne pars pas, je t'en supplie. »

Dix pas.

« Ne me laisse pas... »

Vingt pas.

Bientôt, il n'entendit plus ses lamentations éplorées.

C'était pour le mieux, se rappela t-il, alors même que son cœur saignait dans sa poitrine.

.

Zeus l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts.

Il avait rejoint l'Olympe par un passage secret dans son repaire. Il avait bien été obligé de révéler son existence à Regina, puisque c'était là qu'il devrait lui faire son rapport.

Un jour qu'il était là et il se commença à se souvenir pourquoi il détestait autant cet endroit.

Contrairement à ce que les mortels pensaient, l'Olympe n'était guère un lieu de paix, en tout cas pour la partie où habitaient tous les Dieux – c'était sûrement le cas pour la partie qui abritait les nobles âmes décédées, mais Hadès n'y avait jamais mis les pieds.

C'était avant tout un lieu de corruption et de complots, et il haïssait par dessus tout l'atmosphère malsaine qui s'en dégageait.

Zeus trônait fièrement sur sa petite cour de Dieux et se pavanait littéralement, Héra accrochée à son bras. Arès était toujours le premier à le soutenir, à se prosterner devant lui – rien n'était plus enchanteur pour lui que la perspective d'une guerre. Hermès, nerveux, ne cessait d'aller et venir, sous le regard sombre d'Artémis et Apollon qui ne semblaient guère partager les idéaux de Zeus et n'attendaient qu'une occasion pour fuir cet endroit. Seule Aphrodite soutenait plus ou moins ouvertement le Dieu de la guerre.

Hadès avait évité Déméter autant que possible – le fantôme de Perséphone planait toujours entre eux, même après toutes ces années.

Les jours suivants, Hadès resta à l'écart autant que possible. Il tolérait cependant la présence de certains de ses compagnons d'infortune. Il était toujours agréable de noyer ses idées noires dans le vin avec Dionysos. Héphaïstos, méprisé cordialement par Héra, n'était pas non plus si désagréable si on faisait abstraction de son physique. Il se surprit à apprécier la compagnie d'Artémis avec qui il allait volontiers se promener dans les forêts de l'Olympe. Aucun n'était très bavard, et le silence leur convenait à merveille.

Mais celle qu'il préférait était sans l'ombre d'un doute Athéna. C'était elle qui semblait le comprendre le mieux.

« J'envie Poséidon, parfois, » lui avoua t-elle un soir. « Terré au plus profond de l'océan, il n'a guère à assister à cette débâcle... »

Lassé du comportement de Zeus, il avait décidé un beau matin de quitter l'Olympe pour ne plus jamais y revenir. Elle lui révéla aussi le départ d'Hestia, quelques années auparavant.

« Pourquoi ne pars-tu pas, alors ? »

Lui aussi était parti – pas par choix, mais ça revenait au même.

Elle lui sourit tristement.

« Il faut bien que quelqu'un apporte un peu de sagesse et de bon sens ici... » dit-elle tandis qu'Arès exposait avec enthousiasme son plan d'attaque.

Zeus réclamait souvent la présence d'Hadès auprès de lui, pour lui demander un détail sur les héros, pour lui poser une question sur leurs éventuels points faibles. Hélas, Hadès n'apprit rien de bien intéressant de sa part. Les idées d'Arès étaient fantaisistes et personne n'avait rien d'autre à proposer. Si Zeus avait un plan, il ne l'avait partagé avec personne. Même si Hadès lui avait assuré qu'il se désolidarisait des héros, qu'il souhait leur défaite, son frère ne semblait pas lui faire assez confiance pour le mettre dans la confidence.

Il était en train de songer avec inquiétude à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir trouver à dire à Regina le lendemain quand il devrait faire son rapport quand un éclat roux attira son attention.

Quelqu'un avait débarqué en pleine assemblée, interrompant les discussions qui allaient bon train.

Hadès sentit son cœur se figer une nouvelle fois.

« Zelena. »

Son cri d'effroi fut si bas que personne ne l'entendit.

.

« Ce n'est pas ce qui était convenu. »

« C'est elle qui a insisté. »

« Gardez vos excuses pour vous ! »

Hadès fulminait tandis que Regina demeurait impassible.

« Elle pense vraiment que vous avez rejoint votre frère... elle a insisté pour devenir espionne pour vous faire changer d'avis. »

Elle eut un rictus dégoûté.

« Elle vous aime vraiment... elle pense qu'elle peut encore vous... sauver, même après ça. »

« Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir expliqué la situation, alors ? » rugit-il, sans parvenir à se calmer.

« Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation, » répondit-elle. « Zeus ne doit se douter de rien. »

A cet instant, son frère pensait que Zelena avait trahi tous les autres par amour, qu'elle avait tout plaqué pour aller le rejoindre. Il avait trouvé ça terriblement romantique avant d'éclater de rire.

Hadès avait serré les dents, se retenant de lui balancer son poing dans la figure.

« Ça ne change rien au plan, » reprit Regina. « Continuez à essayer de soutirer des informations... même si Zelena y parviendra peut-être mieux que vous... »

Le sous-entendu subtil ne lui échappa pas. Zeus n'était pas connu pour sa fidélité, après tout.

« Nous en reparlerons, » lâcha t-il avant de tourner les talons.

Revenu sur l'Olympe, il fut rassuré que personne n'ait remarqué son absence. Zelena l'attendait, assise sur un banc de pierre. Il s'agenouilla devant elle.

« Zelena... »

« Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi, » coupa t-elle. « Alors, je t'ai rejoint. »

« Cet endroit n'est pas pour toi, » siffla t-il avec inquiétude. « Zeus va essayer de t'utiliser à son avantage... tu es en danger. »

Elle lui sourit pour le rassurer.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Je sais que tu me protégeras. »

Il avait beau savoir qu'elle faisait semblant d'avoir trahi Regina, il ne put s'empêcher de demander si elle aurait été capable de le faire réellement... pour lui.

Cette pensée lui réchauffait le cœur autant qu'elle le terrifiait.

Il se releva et lui attrapa la main, la mort dans l'âme.

« Viens, je vais te présenter. »

.

Hadès avait eu l'intention de mettre Zelena sous la protection d'Athéna, la seule en qui il avait entièrement confiance dans ce palais de la trahison.

C'était sans compter sur Zeus qui aimait l'avoir à ses côtés à longueur de journée. Hadès comprit bien vite que ce n'était pas pour l'interroger : elle n'avait guère rien d'utile à lui apprendre que lui-même ne lui avait pas déjà dit.

Non, elle était simplement un jouet, une petite mortelle fragile, un diamant brut qu'il aimait posséder.

Zelena ne bronchait pas, et parvenait même à prendre une expression admirative. Il savait que c'était du bluff, qu'elle le haïssait autant que lui – ou du moins, il essayait de s'en persuader.

Et ça le rendait fou.

Zeus savait très bien ce qu'elle était pour lui, ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Hadès comprit très vite qu'il en jouait.

Quel salaud.

Le jour, elle était à lui. Il ne leur restait guère plus que la nuit.

« Il faut que tu partes d'ici, » tenta t-il à nouveau de la convaincre alors qu'elle était serrée contre lui. « Ta fille est plus importante que moi. »

« Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, » répliqua t-elle. « Mais toi... tu pourrais revenir avec moi. Regina te pardonnera, j'en suis sûre ! »

Maudissant celle-ci pour lui avoir interdit de révéler la vérité, il secoua la tête.

« Impossible. »

Quelques secondes passèrent. Puis, il sentit quelque chose d'humide sur sa joue, et il s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait.

« Que notre déclin commence, alors. »

Les mots prenaient la saveur d'une prophétie dans sa bouche.

Il se demanda avec effroi quel sort funeste pouvait bien les attendre.

.

Héra haïssait Zelena.

Elle lui volait l'attention de son époux, comme bien d'autres avant elle. Si Zelena l'avait remarqué, elle n'en laissait rien paraître, au contraire de Zeus qui ne se préoccupait guère des états d'âme de son épouse trop souvent répudiée.

Hadès n'appréciait guère toutes ces tensions et redoutait que la jalousie d'Héra prenne une tournure dramatique.

Tandis qu'il songeait à aller réclamer du vin à Dionysos, Zelena le rejoignit, profitant d'une réunion de Zeus avec Arès pour, selon ses dires, _finaliser leur plan_.

« J'ai parlé avec Déméter, tout à l'heure, » lâcha t-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

Il serra les dents. Evidemment, elle n'avait pas pu tenir sa langue... mais pouvait-il vraiment lui en vouloir ?

« Que veux-tu savoir ? » soupira t-il.

« Que s'est-il passé avec Perséphone ? »

Des souvenirs doux-amers remontèrent des tréfonds de sa mémoire.

« Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle il y a bien longtemps. Je voulais l'épouser, et Zeus n'était pas contre... Déméter s'y est opposée. Ne voulant pas la froisser, ni entrer en conflit avec moi, il a trouvé un compromis : Perséphone passerait le tiers de l'année avec moi, aux Enfers, et le reste sur l'Olympe. Je... je croyais qu'elle m'aimait aussi. »

Zelena l'écoutait en silence et l'invita à poursuivre d'un geste de la tête.

« Un jour, elle s'est enfuie. Personne ne l'a plus jamais revue depuis... c'était quelque temps avant que Zeus arrête mon cœur. »

Il guetta sa réaction, anxieux.

« Tu l'aimais vraiment ? » demanda t-elle simplement.

Il lui prit la main et la serra fort.

« Oui. Mais je t'aime davantage que je ne l'ai jamais aimée. »

Rassurée, elle sembla se détendre.

« Je n'aime pas te savoir avec Zeus à longueur de journée, » avoua t-il.

« Ne t'en fais pas, » s'empressa t-elle de le rassurer. « Je contrôle la situation. »

Quelque chose dans cette affirmation lui déplût, mais il ne sut pas mettre le doigt dessus. Peut-être était-ce son regard fuyant, peut-être autre chose.

« Héra te déteste. Méfie-toi d'elle. »

« Cette garce ? Je n'ai pas peur d'elle. »

Il grimaça.

« Tu devrais. Tu serais horrifiée de savoir ce qu'elle a fait subir à certaines maîtresses de mon cher frère... »

Zelena leva un sourcil.

« Non pas que tu en sois une, » corrigea t-il avec précipitation. « Juste... reste sur tes gardes, d'accord ? »

Avisant Zeus et Arès qui revenaient, elle l'embrassa rapidement et se détourna.

« Je dois y aller. A plus tard ! »

Hadès n'aima pas du tout le regard que posa Zeus sur sa nouvelle petite protégée quand elle arriva à sa hauteur.

Il eut un très mauvais pressentiment.

Cette histoire allait mal finir, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

.

Il ignorait quand Zelena trouvait le temps de faire ses rapports à Regina, mais il supposa qu'elle devait revenir des Enfers car il la trouva plus distante qu'à l'ordinaire.

La veille, il avait une nouvelle fois tenté de convaincre Regina de mettre fin à cette mascarade et de sommer à Zelena de ne pas retourner sur l'Olympe. Rien n'y avait fait.

« Dépêchez-vous de découvrir ce que Zeus trame, » avait-elle simplement ordonné.

Le problème était qu'il n'en avait toujours pas la moindre idée. Connaissant son frère, il ne ferait pas dans la subtilité, aussi s'attendait-il à une attaque frontale, mais il ne pouvait être sûr de rien.

Le comportement de Zelena l'inquiétait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que les jours se succédaient. Il pensait qu'elle ne se montrait pas aussi réticente qu'elle aurait dû l'être à être accrochée au bras de Zeus, et se détestait la seconde d'après pour avoir de telles pensées.

Un jour qu'il se promenait seul, il surprit une conversation entre deux Dieux. Il reconnût Hermès et Apollon, qui se faisaient plutôt discrets d'ordinaire, ne souhaitant pas prendre position à voix haute.

« Héra va finir par commettre un meurtre, » avança Apollon.

« Elle se fait des idées. C'est la mortelle d'Hadès. Il ne la touchera pas, » contra Hermès, toujours aussi nerveux.

 _La mortelle d'Hadès_. Il détesta immédiatement cette expression.

« En plus, il lui a juré de se tenir à carreaux depuis cette histoire avec Alcmène... »

« C'était il y a longtemps. »

« Enfin... ils sont mariés, quand même, il doit bien y avoir une once de fidélité en lui... »

La naïveté d'Hermès l'aurait fait sourire si le sujet de leur discussion ne le touchait pas d'aussi près.

« Aphrodite est mariée à Héphaïstos, et ça ne l'a jamais empêchée de fricoter avec Arès ! » argumenta Apollon. « Non, je crois qu'il veut en faire sa nouvelle... possession, il se moque bien qu'elle appartienne déjà à quelqu'un. »

« Ça va mal se terminer. Nous devrions peut-être... »

Glacé d'horreur, il s'éloigna avant d'entendre la fin. Imaginer Zelena dans les bras de Zeus lui donnait la nausée.

Il détesta Hermès et Apollon pour avoir insinué le doute dans son esprit.

.

« J'avais peut-être tort... » avança Zelena en étouffant un bâillement.

« De quoi ? » dit distraitement Hadès en lui caressant les cheveux.

Allongés l'un contre l'autre, ils somnolaient tous les deux.

« D'essayer de te convaincre de retourner avec les autres, » répondit-elle.

Il eut instantanément l'impression de recevoir un seau d'eau glacée. Une pierre lui tomba dans l'estomac tandis qu'il se redressa, glacé d'horreur.

« Que dis-tu ? » lâcha t-il, livide.

Elle ne sembla pas percevoir l'effroi dans sa voix.

« Ce n'est pas si mal, ici... et puis, c'est toi qui avais raison. Personne ne pourra vaincre Zeus. »

« C'est lui qui t'a raconté tout ça ? »

Il tentait de garder un ton calme et posé mais il commençait à paniquer. Elle avait l'air de se lasser de son rôle d'espionne, et ce n'était pas bon du tout.

Que lui avait donc fait Zeus ? Qu'avait-il bien pu lui raconter ?

« En partie, » admit-elle. « Mais imagine, Hadès. Avec son aide, nous pourrions avoir notre Royaume, comme tu l'as toujours rêvé. »

« Je croyais que ça ne t'intéressait pas, » rétorqua t-il. « Que tout ce que tu voulais était... moi et mon amour. »

« Bien sûr que c'est ce que je veux. Seulement... qu'est-ce qui nous empêcherait d'avoir les deux ? »

Mal à l'aise, il se mordit la lèvre.

« Et Regina ? »

« Quoi, Regina ? »

« Ce que tu dis est plus ou moins une déclaration de guerre... »

Après un court silence, elle déclara :

« Regina verra qu'elle ne peut gagner. Elle nous rejoindra. »

Zelena était réellement convaincue par ce qu'elle disait. Terrifié par ses paroles, Hadès se terra dans le silence. Embourbé dans son mensonge, il était désormais trop tard pour qu'il lui dise la vérité...

On ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière après avoir prononcé de telles paroles.

Ce que ça impliquait lui gela le cœur de ténèbres.

.

Zelena était perdue.

Ce fut la première chose qu'Hadès pensa en la voyant trôner assise aux pieds de Zeus, ce matin là, une couronne de lauriers dorée étincelant sur ses cheveux roux. Il ne savait pas où était Héra, mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'inquiétait le plus.

Avisant sa présence, Zeus haussa un sourcil provocateur.

Il le défiait de protester.

C'était un test.

Enivré par la colère, Hadès trouva néanmoins la force de s'incliner légèrement dans une courbette clairement moqueuse et fit demi-tour, le cœur en miettes.

Ce fut sans compter son frère, qui le rattrapa rapidement.

« Tu as bon goût, mon cher frère. Ta mortelle est tout simplement délicieuse... »

« Ne la touche pas, » prévint-il, incapable de se contenir plus longtemps.

Puis, il explosa.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?! »

Amusé, Zeus balaya ses accusations d'un geste négligent de la main.

« Ce que _je_ lui ai fait ? Mais rien du tout. La question est de savoir ce que _toi_ , tu lui as fait. »

Interdit, il fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? »

Zeus esquissa un sourire victorieux.

« Ton cœur n'est pas la seule chose que j'ai maudite, il y a bien longtemps... j'ai aussi ensorcelé tes lèvres. »

« Comment ça ?! »

« Je pense que tu as compris... il suffit d'observer le comportement de Zelena. N'as-tu pas remarqué de changements, toi qui dit si bien la connaître ? »

Voyant qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas, il se décida à lui expliquer.

« Tes lèvres ne sont que le reflet de ton cœur noir comme la nuit... elles prennent la lumière et ne laissent que l'ombre. »

Si c'était possible, Hadès blanchit encore plus.

« Non... »

« Quand tu l'as embrassée, tu as aspiré sa lumière. La pauvre n'avait plus que la noirceur en elle... c'était inévitable, » dit-il dans un faux soupir. « L'avantage, c'est que maintenant, elle fera une parfaite Reine des Enfers. »

En guise de réponse, Hadès lui envoya son poing dans la figure, cédant au désir qu'il avait de le faire depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds sur l'Olympe.

« Espèce de salaud. »

Les yeux gris de Zeus brillèrent d'une lueur qui n'avait plus rien d'amusée.

« Tu t'aventures en terrain glissant, mon cher frère. N'oublie pas à qui tu as juré fidélité. »

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna à grand pas, sous le regard assassin d'Hadès.

Zeus était peut-être trop orgueilleux pour s'en souvenir, mais jamais Hadès ne lui avait juré fidélité.

Le temps était venu de le lui rappeler.

.

Hadès passa à l'action le jour même.

Échappant à la vigilance de Zeus, il retrouva Artémis qui ramassait des pommes d'or dans les jardins, sous le regard d'Apollon qui jouait de la lyre.

Sans même les saluer, il déclara :

« Seriez-vous prêts à vous opposer à Zeus ? »

Apollon cessa immédiatement de jouer et Artémis lâcha une pomme qui roula sur le sol dans un éclat doré.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » s'alarma t-elle.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

« Ce que je viens de dire. Seriez-vous prêts à vous opposer à Zeus dans cette folie de conquête des mondes ? »

Mal à l'aise, les jumeaux échangèrent un regard inquiet.

« Ne jouez pas les innocents. Je sais que vous n'approuvez pas. »

« Ce qui ne veut pas dire que nous sommes prêts à nous rebeller, » le rabroua Apollon. « D'ailleurs, pourquoi souhaites-tu t'y opposer ? Tu l'as rejoint de ton plein gré. »

« Je suis un espion, » lâcha t-il. « Je travaille précisément avec ceux que Zeus cherche à anéantir. J'essayais de découvrir son plan... mais je manque de temps. »

Apollon et Artémis furent étonnés par cette révélation, mais pas particulièrement choqués. Voyant qu'ils n'étaient pas entièrement convaincus, il insista avec l'énergie du désespoir.

« Écoutez, nous ne pouvons pas laisser Zeus parvenir à ses fins... son ambition a eu raison de son bon sens. Voulez-vous réellement d'une guerre sans fin ? Parce que ces héros ne se laisseront pas faire. Ils perdront, c'est une certitude, mais s'ils le peuvent, ils emporteront certains d'entre nous avec eux... »

Cette dernière remarque sembla les inquiéter fortement. Apollon ferma les yeux un instant et déclara, prudent.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? »

Soulagé, Hadès s'empressa de répondre après s'être assuré que personne n'était dans les parages.

« Il va nous falloir de l'aide. A trois, nous n'irons pas bien loin. Il nous faut d'autres alliés. »

« Athéna, je suppose, » lança Artémis.

« Oui, » approuva Hadès. « Dionysos me semble digne de confiance... à condition qu'il ne soit pas ivre. Peut-être Héphaïstos. »

« Il est marié à Aphrodite, » contra le Dieu des arts. « Et Aphrodite soutient Arès, qui soutient Zeus. »

Hadès, qui avait oublié ce détail, soupira. Il ne connaissait pas l'ampleur des sentiments d'Héphaïstos pour la Déesse de l'amour, mieux valait donc ne pas prendre de risque. Mais son aide lui aurait été précieuse en cas d'un conflit avec Zeus...

« Bon... nous verrons. Pas Déméter. Elle me déteste. »

« Elle déteste encore plus Zeus, » dit Artémis. « Je lui fais confiance. »

Hadès voulut lui rétorquer qu'il ne voulait pas de Déméter comme alliée, mais se ravisa : ce n'était pas le moment de la froisser. Peut-être qu'il aurait une discussion sérieuse avec elle pour mettre les choses à plat... ou peut-être pas.

« Il nous reste Hermès, » conclut Hadès. « J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez amis... » glissa t-il à Apollon.

Celui-ci, qui ignorait qu'il avait surpris une de leurs conversations, acquiesça sans relever l'insinuation.

« C'est peu, » nota Artémis. « Il faudrait essayer de convaincre Aphrodite... Héphaïstos se rangera de son côté. »

« Je vous laisse vous en charger, » trancha Hadès. « De mon côté... j'irai parler à Déméter. »

Sur ces, chacun partit de son côté. L'image de Zelena, qui était brièvement sortie de son esprit, revint en force. Son cœur se serra.

Il pouvait encore la sauver. Et il le ferait.

.

« Pourquoi t'aiderais-je ? »

Déméter avait parlé sans méchanceté mais une certaine froideur émanait d'elle. Hadès détourna le regard. Il n'aimait pas la regarder en face : elle ressemblait trop à Perséphone.

« Donne moi une raison de t'aider, toi qui a causé la déchéance de ma fille. »

« Je n'en vois aucune, » avoua t-il.

Surprise, une expression de perplexité passa sur son visage.

« C'est tout le problème, pas vrai ? Tu me détestes... Va donc rapporter ce que je viens de te dire à Zeus. Tu rentreras dans ses bonnes grâces... tu seras peut-être sa nouvelle favorite après qu'il se soit lassé de Zelena. »

Elle plissa les yeux.

« Zeus m'aspire encore moins de compassion que toi. C'est _lui_ qui a autorisé ce mariage. Tu n'as jamais su ce qu'elle était devenue, pas vrai ? »

Il fit non de la tête.

« Eh bien, moi, je le sais. Ne voyant pas d'issue, elle est allée se jeter dans l'Achéron. L'Achéron ! Ma fille n'est plus qu'une âme perdue... »

Il fut heurté de plein fouet par l'ampleur de son désespoir. Et, en tant qu'immortelle, ses souffrances l'accompagneraient pour l'éternité.

Elle bredouilla qu'elle avait essayé de la rejoindre, mais que Zeus, encore et toujours Zeus, s'y était fermement opposé, jusqu'à lui interdire de quitter l'Olympe pour la tenir à l'œil.

« Je suis désolé, Déméter, » offrit-il sincèrement. « J'aimais vraiment Perséphone... je ne pensais pas qu'elle était si malheureuse... »

Avoir pris connaissance de son triste sort le toucha énormément. Jamais il n'avait voulu une chose pareille...

« Ce qui attend ta mortelle n'est guère plus enviable, » reprit-elle. « Je sais que tu l'aimes. Je le vois dans tes yeux... »

Elle rejeta ses boucles couleur de blé en arrière et le congédia d'un geste de la main.

« Je t'aiderai. Pas pour toi, ni pour cette mortelle dont le sort te préoccupe plus que celui de Perséphone. Pour _lui_. Je veux qu'il souffre comme j'ai souffert. »

Il inclina la tête avec respect, la remercia, et s'éloigna sans un autre mot.

Athéna, qu'il avait mise au courant un peu plus tôt, l'attendait près des jardins.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? » s'inquiéta t-elle en remarquant les ombres qui habitaient son regard.

« Elle accepte de nous aider, » répondit-il simplement. « Je n'en espérais pas tant. »

Comprenant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus de sa part, elle poursuivit :

« Hermès est d'accord. Dionysos aussi. Aphrodite... »

Elle soupira.

« Elle ne tentera pas de nous arrêter, mais ne nous aidera pas non plus. Elle refuse de s'opposer à Arès. »

« ...je vois, » fit-il, guère étonné. « Héphaïstos ? »

« Il hésite encore, » avoua Athéna. « Il n'est guère sur la même longueur d'onde que Zeus, il sait très bien qu'Aphrodite lui est infidèle, mais... »

« Il l'aime malgré tout, » coupa Hadès.

Ces histoires d'amour contrariaient son plan, ce qui était ironique étant donné que le but de tout ceci était de sauver son histoire d'amour à lui.

« Nous nous débrouillerons, » assura t-il. « Zeus me surveille, il soupçonnerait immédiatement quelque chose s'il me voyait discuter trop longtemps avec les autres. Toi, en revanche... »

Athéna se mordit la lèvre.

« Je vais être honnête avec toi, Hadès. Je suis d'accord sur le fait que Zeus doive être arrêté, mais... le trahir de la sorte ne me plaît pas beaucoup. »

Elle était belle, se surprit-il à songer, avec ses boucles sombres et ses yeux émeraude. Elle était belle dans sa dignité désespérée, belle malgré la tristesse qui habitait son regard.

Il se rappela avoir eu des vues sur elle, il y a bien longtemps. Mais c'était avant Perséphone. Avant Zelena. Ne restait qu'une amitié longtemps mise à mal et une loyauté retrouvée.

« Je sais, Athéna. Ça ne me plaît pas non plus, d'en arriver là... j'aurais aimé que les choses se passent autrement. »

Il aurait aimé que Zelena ne l'ait pas suivi sur l'Olympe pour le sauver et finalement se perdre elle-même. Il aurait aimé que Regina ne l'oblige pas à lui mentir encore et encore.

Alors qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées, Athéna reprit un air impassible et l'interrogea :

« Alors, comment allons-nous nous y prendre ? »

En s'assurant une nouvelle fois que personne ne les espionnait, il répondit à voix basse :

« Voilà ce que nous allons faire... »

.

Le soir même, Zeus avait organisé un grand banquet pour célébrer sa future victoire sur les héros et sa conquête qui serait, selon ses dires, victorieuse. Le vin, fourni par Dionysos, coulait à flot, mais Hadès prit bien attention de ne pas boire afin de garder les idées claires. D'un regard, il conseilla à ses alliés de faire de même. Fort heureusement, Zeus discutait avec Héra et ne remarqua rien. Sur insistance de celle-ci, Zelena n'était pas présente à ses côtés et Hadès fut satisfait d'avoir le privilège de pouvoir passer la soirée à lui serrer la main.

« Et si nous allions nous promener ? » suggéra t-il, lassé d'entendre les soupirs énamourés d'Aphrodite qui observait Arès, sous le regard blessé d'Héphaïstos.

« D'accord, » accepta t-elle.

Ils marchèrent un petit moment en silence. Hadès savait qu'il aurait dû être heureux, mais le fait est qu'il ne l'était pas. Il devait mettre son plan à exécution le lendemain et il n'était pas rassuré. N'importe quoi pouvait tout faire capoter.

« Tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta Zelena. « Tu sembles... ailleurs. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, » la rassura t-il.

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa. Un court instant, il se surprit à penser que rien n'avait changé, qu'il n'avait pas bu toute sa lumière en l'embrassant. Il chassa bien vite cette fantaisie de son esprit.

« Tu te rappelles de ce que tu m'as promis ? » demanda t-il, animé par un sentiment d'urgence.

Elle leva un sourcil.

« Ne meurs pas pour moi, » rappela t-il. « Tu as promis. »

Zelena se contenta d'acquiescer distraitement.

« Je ferais tout pour toi, » soupira t-elle.

« Je ne t'en demande pas tant. Je t'aimerai toujours, quoi que tu fasses. »

« Moi aussi, » assura t-elle en appuyant son front contre le sien. « Moi aussi... »

C'était parce qu'elle l'aimait qu'elle l'avait suivi jusqu'ici, il le savait.

Et, parce qu'il l'aimait, il allait la sauver. De Zeus, de l'Olympe, et surtout, d'elle-même.

.

Hadès se réveilla avec la gorge nouée. Il avait un horrible pressentiment qui se renforça quand il s'aperçut que Zelena n'était pas à ses côtés. Paniqué, il sortit de leur chambre à toute vitesse et tomba sur Hermès qui attendait dans le couloir.

« Où est Zelena ? » s'enquit-il.

« Aucune idée, » s'étonna Hermès. « Je pensais qu'elle était avec toi... que je devais attendre ici pour la ramener aux Enfers, auprès des héros... c'est bien ce qui était convenu, non ? »

« Oui, oui, » répliqua Hadès, de plus en plus inquiet. « Viens, dépêchons-nous de la retrouver avant que mon frère s'aperçoive de quelque chose ! »

Il frémit. Son plan venait purement et simplement de tomber à l'eau. Après avoir mis Zelena en lieu sûr, Hermès devait revenir pour qu'ils tentent tous de faire entendre raison à Zeus pour la dernière fois, quitte à combattre s'il refusait.

Rejoignant Athéna qui attendait avec Dionysos, il apprit bien vite que personne ne l'avait vue. D'un ton sec, plus dû à la peur qu'à l'agacement, il leur ordonna de continuer à la chercher tandis que lui-même se dirigeait vers la salle du trône.

Le cœur battant, il poussa les portes et entra. Les torches étaient éteintes, si bien que seule la lumière de l'aube éclairait la salle.

Zeus était là, seul, assis sur son trône.

Il l'attendait.

« Où est Zelena ? » demanda Hadès d'un ton glacial en détachant chaque syllabe.

Son frère fut amusé par sa question.

« Elle va revenir, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète... en revanche, il y a quelque chose que moi, j'aimerais savoir... »

« Vraiment ? » répliqua Hadès, méfiant.

Zeus perdit alors son amusement qui se mua en fureur.

« Me croyais-tu assez _stupide_ pour ne pas remarquer que tu complotais dans mon dos ? »

Hadès se mordit la lèvre.

C'était foutu.

Zeus savait.

Sans doute savait-il depuis le début.

« L'Olympe est _ma_ maison. J'ai des yeux et des oreilles partout. »

« Tu l'as cherché, » cracha Hadès. « Ton orgueil et ton avidité ont causé ta perte ! »

« Tu es un idiot, Hadès, » remarqua t-il d'un ton négligent. « Nous aurions pu tout avoir... tous les royaumes auraient pu nous appartenir. »

« Tu n'as jamais partagé, » coupa t-il. « Ni autrefois, ni maintenant. Et ni moi, ni les autres n'aurions eu la moindre parcelle de territoire... »

Les yeux orage de Zeus brillèrent d'une lueur sombre.

« Tu as fait le choix de me trahir... ainsi qu'Athéna, Déméter, Artémis, Apollon, Hermès et Dionysos, » énuméra t-il. « Héphaïstos et Aphrodite n'avaient peut-être pas l'intention de combattre, mais ils étaient dans la confidence... ils auraient pu me prévenir. Ils seront punis eux aussi. »

Hadès sentit que le moment était venu. Il sut aussi qu'il allait probablement mourir.

Il regretta de ne pas avoir pris le temps de dire adieu. Mais il ne partirait pas sans combattre.

C'est alors que les portes s'ouvrirent avec fracas, les faisant sursauter tous les deux.

Zelena apparut. Il allait crier au soulagement quand il remarqua la coloration rouge qu'avait prise sa robe blanche.

« Zelena... » parvint-il à murmurer.

« Il faut que nous partions d'ici, Hadès, » le pressa t-elle. « Il faut que tu m'emmènes quelque part où on ne pourra pas nous trouver. »

« Je ne comprends pas, » avoua t-il, sous le regard satisfait de Zeus.

Quelque chose dans son expression lui apprit que, s'il n'avait pas prévu ce qui venait de se produire, la tournure que prenaient les événements lui convenait très bien.

Quelqu'un d'autre entra dans la salle à toute vitesse.

« Les héros arrivent, » prévint Arès, plus nerveux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Zeus fronça les sourcils et se leva avec nonchalance.

« Bien. »

Il jeta un regard dégoûté à Hadès.

« Je m'occuperai de ton cas plus tard. Sache que peu importe où tu seras, je te retrouverai. Et cette fois, je te tuerai. »

.

« Zelena, il faut que tu m'expliques, » répéta Hadès pour la dixième fois.

Il prenait garde à ne pas regarder tout ce sang, toute cette vie versée qui colorait sa robe. Il avait compris que ce n'était pas le sien.

« Où étais-tu ? »

« J'étais... j'étais aux Enfers, » pleura t-elle à moitié.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Zeus m'avait dit que Regina prévoyait de te tuer quand elle viendrait ici... alors... alors je suis allée récupérer ma fille... il m'avait promis de nous protéger, tu comprends ? Nous protéger tous les deux... »

Le flot d'informations qui jaillissait de sa bouche était à peine compréhensible.

« D'accord, d'accord. Tu es allée récupérer ta fille. Et ensuite ? »

« Je croyais que tout le monde dormirait... alors je suis entrée, et... il y avait quelqu'un dans sa chambre, et puis quelqu'un d'autre est venu, et... il y a eu un accident... du sang, trop de sang... »

« Quel accident ? » la pressa Hadès. « Dis-moi ce que tu as fait, Zelena... dis-moi. A qui est ce sang sur ta robe ? »

Nerveuse, elle ne répondit pas.

« Il faut qu'on parte, Hadès, tout de suite... elles vont me tuer... »

« Qui va te tuer ? »

En proie à une crise d'hystérie, elle lui tira le bras.

« S'il-te-plaît, Hadès, il faut que je m'en aille ! »

Il l'immobilisa avec force, si fort qu'elle gémit sous la douleur.

« Hadès... »

« Qui as-tu tué, Zelena ? » l'interrompit-il, à bout de patience.

Une éternité sembla s'écouler.

« Robin... et peut-être Henry, aussi, mais Robin, c'est sûr... je te jure que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, mais il m'a attrapé le bras, et... il y avait plein de sang sur les murs, mais je n'ai pas fait exprès, ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais... Henry a voulu me retenir, mais il fallait que je parte, tu comprends ? Regina m'aurait tuée sur le champ... elle va me tuer, et Emma aussi. Il faut que... »

Sous le choc, il la lâcha et recula d'un pas.

Il avala sa salive avec difficulté. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution pour la sauver, et tout de suite.

Il n'en eut pas le temps. La porte de la salle où ils s'étaient réfugiés vola en éclats. Zelena couina et se réfugia derrière lui.

Regina entra, le regard sombre. Hadès remarqua immédiatement ce qu'elle tenait à la main.

Le Cristal Olympien.

Il ignorait comment les héros l'avaient obtenu, et comment ils avaient réussi à le faire fonctionner, mais il s'en moquait complètement à cet instant.

« Poussez-vous, » ordonna Regina.

« Non, » rétorqua t-il.

Ils se dévisagèrent pendant une bonne minute.

« Je n'hésiterai pas à vous tuer, » prévint-elle. « Poussez-vous. »

« Jamais, » cracha t-il. « Tout ce qui arrive est de votre faute. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord, » répondit-elle. « Vous ne me laissez pas le choix... »

Elle leva le Cristal, et il sut que c'était terminé. Ils allaient mourir là, tous les deux, dans une salle sombre, couverts de sang qui ne leur appartenait pas.

Le Cristal brilla un instant, et la foudre jaillit.

« Non ! »

Il ne l'avait pas vue. Tapie dans l'ombre, elle se jeta devant lui. Il ne vit pas son visage, mais reconnut les boucles couleur de blé.

Déconcertée, Regina baissa sa garde un instant. Zelena ne laissa pas passer l'occasion et s'enfuit en trombe.

Déméter gisait sur le sol. Morte. Elle ressemblait vraiment à Perséphone, songea t-il. Elle avait presque l'air paisible.

Ce n'était pas vraiment pour lui sauver la vie qu'elle s'était sacrifiée. Elle avait trouvé là une parfaite occasion de mourir, voilà tout.

A présent, elle rejoignait Perséphone dans le néant.

« Combien devront mourir pour elle ? » cracha Regina avant de faire demi-tour.

Hadès l'ignorait, mais Zelena avait promis de ne pas mourir pour lui, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Caressant une dernière fois les boucles de Déméter, il se lança bientôt à sa poursuite.

.

Le combat avait été bref, mais violent.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la salle du trône, c'était déjà terminé. Déméter n'était hélas pas la seule victime à déplorer. Héphaïstos reposait sur le sol, comme endormi. Au dessus de lui, Aphrodite pleurait, rongée par la culpabilité, ignorant pour la première fois Arès qui était tenu en joue par David et Hook. Hadès devina qu'il s'était sacrifiée pour elle, alors qu'elle était trop près de son amant, la cible originelle.

Emma était mal en point, mais s'en sortirait. Son cœur se souleva lorsqu'il vit Zelena qui demeurait inconsciente. Du sang coulait sur son visage.

Zeus avait perdu, et il le savait. Regina avait le Cristal pointé vers lui, sous le regard impassible des autres Dieux qui l'avaient trahi.

« Hadès, mon frère, je t'implore, » supplia t-il en s'agenouillant devant lui. « Aide-moi. »

Un instant, il eut pitié de lui.

Puis il revit Déméter, et Héphaïstos, et Zelena qui n'était plus que ténèbres. Par sa faute.

« Je ne t'ai jamais juré fidélité, » se contenta t-il de répondre en se détournant.

« Non... non ! »

Il entendit la foudre, et le bruit de son corps entrant en collision avant le dallage en marbre, et ce fut fini. Héra se laissa glisser sur le sol, désemparée.

« Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici, » jeta Regina. « C'est fini. On l'emmène, » dit-elle avec froideur en désignant Zelena. « Que les Dieux règlent leurs affaires entre eux... »

Hadès eut tout juste le temps d'échanger un regard avec Athéna avant d'être emporté par le cortège.

Il apprit bien vite que Robin était bel et bien mort, et que Henry était dans le coma sans grand espoir de réveil.

Zelena avait été magiquement attachée à son lit sous le regard indifférent de Regina.

« Qu'allez-vous lui faire ? » osa t-il demander.

Elle éclata d'un rire sans joie.

« A votre avis ? C'est une criminelle. Une traîtresse et une meurtrière. Sa sentence sera exemplaire. »

Elle se retourna vers lui et le foudroya du regard.

« Si vous vous avisez de la libérer, ou de lui venir en aide de quelque manière que ce soit... je vous tuerai vous aussi. »

Hadès ressentit sa douleur et comprit qu'elle était sérieuse. Pourtant, il vit rouge.

« C'est de votre faute. »

« Non, je ne crois pas. »

Et elle le planta là, avec ses regrets et son désespoir, le laissant contempler leur déclin, terrible fruit de leur amour.

.

« Je suis contente de te revoir, » l'accueillit Athéna.

Trois mois déjà depuis cette terrible histoire. C'était la première fois qu'Hadès revenait sur l'Olympe depuis. Il avait été bien occupé, et il détestait encore plus qu'avant cet endroit de malheur.

« Comment se passent les choses, ici ? » demanda t-il en l'accompagnant jusqu'au palais.

« Oh, ça pourrait être pire. Déméter nous manque beaucoup... Héphaïstos aussi. »

Il baissa les yeux en repensant à leur sacrifice.

« Aphrodite a rompu avec Arès. Elle se sent si coupable... » soupira Athéna.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû éprouver de la compassion pour la Déesse de l'amour, mais il se sentait terriblement vide. Il ne ressentit rien du tout.

« Et de ton côté... comment ça se passe ? » risqua t-elle. « Je suppose que tu n'es pas revenu aujourd'hui par hasard... »

« Elle a été condamnée à mort, » révéla t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait détaché mais d'où ressortait toute son émotion.

Après leur retour des Enfers, Regina avait jeté Zelena dans son ancienne cellule de l'asile avant et pendant son procès, qui avait rapidement tourné en pugilat. Il avait été autorisé à y assister, et avait compris que Regina avait pris sa décision depuis bien longtemps. Il lui fallait un public, quelqu'un avec qui partager sa douleur, c'était aussi simple que ça.

Zelena n'avait eu aucune chance.

Hadès n'avait pas été autorisé à lui parler une seule fois, et avait dû écouter celle qu'il aimait être accusée de tous les maux du monde.

« Je suis désolée, » offrit Athéna.

Ils atteignirent leur destination et s'assirent sur les marches.

« Elle ne méritait pas ça... »

« Non, » confirma Hadès.

« Et... quand est prévue... l'exécution ? »

Il serra les dents.

« Demain. »

Hadès tenta tant bien que mal de se contenir mais n'y tint plus.

Il fondit en larmes dans les bras d'Athéna qui lui caressa les cheveux comme une mère avec son enfant.

« Je suis désolée, » répéta t-elle. « Tu sais, j'en ai parlé avec les autres... nous sommes tous d'accord. Nous pensons que l'Olympe doit te revenir. Tu es digne d'occuper le trône. »

Surpris, il se redressa, mais déclina immédiatement l'offre.

« Non. Non, j'apprécie, c'est très généreux, mais... je ne peux pas rester ici, tu comprends ? »

Il se releva.

« C'est toi qui devrais régner. Tu le mérites amplement. »

Il lui pressa amicalement la main et elle le regarda partir avec un sourire triste.

Avant de rentrer, il prit le temps de saluer tout le monde. Comme à leur habitude, Apollon et Artémis étaient dans les jardins, cette fois en compagnie d'Hermès. Ils semblaient heureux alors il ne s'attarda pas, emportant ses soucis loin d'eux.

Dionysos servait du vin à Arès à quelques pas de là. Celui-ci avait revu ses allégeances, sans doute pour survivre, mais n'avait pas l'air de respirer le bonheur.

Plus loin, il vit Aphrodite qui se recueillait sur la tombe d'Héphaïstos.

« Je regrette mon comportement, tu sais, » avoua t-elle. « Je n'ai pas su l'aimer comme il le méritait... »

Ne sachant que répondre, il baissa la tête. La tombe de Déméter était juste à côté. Il s'agenouilla un instant, repensant à Perséphone, se plaisant à songer qu'elles étaient réunies, quel que soit l'endroit où elles étaient.

Zeus était enterré plus loin. Hadès ne s'attarda pas. Son frère était mort comme il avait vécu, dans l'orgueil et l'arrogance. Il lui avait pris Zelena, lui avait retourné l'esprit, et la lui avait rendue, transformée. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pardonner.

Alors qu'il allait partir, il tomba sur Héra. La reine déchue le transperça de ses yeux vides. Il s'attendit à ce qu'elle l'attaque, lui fasse payer ce qui était arrivé à son époux, mais elle n'en fit rien.

« Ils m'ont pris Zeus, et maintenant, ils te prennent ta mortelle. Nous sommes quittes. »

Sur ces mots, elle se détourna.

« Au revoir, Hadès. »

Celui-ci la regarda s'éloigner sans tenter de la retenir. Elle avait raison, dans le fond. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir tout perdu ce terrible matin. Puis, il repartit dans le monde sans magie. Il ne pensait pas revenir ici un jour, mais il ne voulait pas s'attarder davantage.

Il devait assister à une exécution, après tout.

.

Le matin du jour fatidique, il alla trouver Regina dans son bureau.

« Je veux dire au revoir, » déclara t-il de but en blanc.

Elle s'immobilisa. Hadès refusa de regarder le berceau dans lequel dormait l'orpheline de quelques mois.

Dolores, qu'elle l'avait appelée, même si elle la surnommait Lola.

Dolores. _Douleur_.

« Vous n'êtes pas en position de... »

« Je suis parfaitement en position de faire une telle demande ! »

Surprise, elle en lâcha son stylo qui tomba sur le sol dans un tintement sonore.

« Ce qui arrive est de _votre_ faute, » dit-il lentement. « _Vous_ m'avez demandé d'espionner. _Vous_ l'avez autorisée à me suivre. _Vous_ m'avez interdit de lui révéler la vérité. C'est à cause de _vous_. »

Tremblante de rage, elle se leva brusquement.

« Rien ne l'obligeait à tuer le père de sa fille de sang froid et à blesser presque mortellement son neveu. Elle m'a trahie en rejoignant Zeus. _Trahie_ , vous comprenez ? »

Et Hadès comprit, pour la première fois, que ce n'était pas le meurtre de Robin, ni l'état d'Henry, qui l'avaient poussée à prononcer la sentence capitale.

Non, c'était autre chose. Zelena était sa sœur et elle l'avait trahie. Elle avait trahi sa confiance, trahi leur famille tout juste reformée.

Elle avait tout démoli et ça, Regina ne l'avait pas encaissé.

Calmée, elle reprit son souffle.

« On dit que ce sont vos lèvres qui lui ont fait ça, » avança t-elle. « Que vous avez aspiré sa lumière en l'embrassant. »

« Comment savez-vous que... »

« Peu importe. Est-ce vrai ? »

Il haussa les épaules. Il avait cru Zeus, quand il le lui avait dit. Mais Zeus était un menteur. C'était lui qui avait entraîné Zelena dans les ténèbres.

N'avait-il fait que précipiter les choses, ou était-ce vraiment lui le responsable ?

« Je l'ignore, » avoua t-il.

Regina plissa les yeux, contourna le bureau, se planta devant lui et, sans prévenir, l'embrassa.

Il ne la repoussa pas. C'était étrange. Presque agréable, en fait. Il s'imagina embrasser Zelena, et put presque s'y tromper. Leur lien de parenté, sans doute.

A bout de souffle, il la repoussa et s'essuya les lèvres d'un revers de la main.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda t-il, effaré. « Si Zeus a dit vrai... »

« Justement, » répliqua t-elle. « A quoi me sert ma lumière, maintenant, à part à me torturer l'âme ? Je n'ai plus rien. Elle ne m'a rien laissé. »

Elle attrapa le nourrisson et quitta la pièce.

« Vous pouvez aller dire au revoir, même si elle est partie depuis bien longtemps. »

oOo

Maintenant, il se trouvait là, face à elle, face à ce qui restait de leur amour, qui ne pouvait guère se résumer à un cœur qui bat et des lèvres empoisonnées.

Zelena s'approcha de lui, ferma les yeux et inspira longuement. Puis, elle effleura ses lèvres.

« Comment était-ce ? »

Comme si elle s'était brûlée, elle retira rapidement sa main.

« Quoi ? »

« L'embrasser. Comme était-ce ? Je sens son parfum sur toi. Je vois la culpabilité dans tes yeux. »

Il se détourna pour se retrouver dos à elle.

« Ce n'était rien. Ça ne représentait rien. »

« Elle est venue, il y a quelques jours. Elle m'a raconté toute l'histoire. Que tu étais son espion. Que tu avais bu toute ma lumière. »

Zelena lui attrapa le bras et le força à se retourner.

« Si tu m'avais dit tout ça dès le début, peut-être que les choses auraient été bien différentes... » murmura t-elle d'un ton rêveur.

« J'ai voulu le faire. Elle me l'a interdit, » se défendit-il avec désespoir.

Amusée, elle secoua la tête.

« Depuis quand obéis-tu aux ordres ? »

Tremblant de honte, il ne répondit pas.

« Quant au baiser... je ne peux pas lui en vouloir de souhaiter se débarrasser de sa lumière... »

« Tu ne m'en veux pas ? » osa t-il.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation, elle lui sourit. Mais il y avait quelque chose de sombre dans ce sourire.

« Pourquoi donc t'en voudrais-je ? Je suis tienne. Tu es mien. Depuis le début, et pour l'éternité. »

Pensive, elle enroula une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt.

« _Roméo et Juliette_... _Tristan et Iseult_... et maintenant, _Hadès et Zelena_. Quelle belle tragédie grecque nous faisons, tu ne crois pas ? »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle le congédia d'un geste de la main.

« Va, maintenant. Je dois me préparer. J'ai un rendez-vous avec la mort. »

Les larmes lui brûlaient les yeux. Alors c'était comme ça que ça devait se terminer, dans une cellule sombre de l'asile, avec un simple geste de la main en guise d'adieu ?

« Tu m'avais promis de ne pas mourir pour moi, » protesta t-il dans un dernier recours.

L'air faussement désolé, elle rejeta la tête en arrière et se détourna.

« Mais je ne meurs pas pour toi, Hadès. Je meurs _à cause_ de toi. »

Elle vint l'embrasser dans un ironique baiser d'adieu.

Cette fois, il se résolut à partir.

.

L'exécution avait lieu à l'extérieur de la marie, transformé pour l'occasion en une sorte d'amphithéâtre du style de la Grèce antique, comme on pouvait toujours en trouver sur l'Olympe. Hadès sut, dès l'instant où il la vit, que c'était l'idée de Regina. Un dernier clin d'œil moqueur.

Elle était ouverte au public, si bien que les gradins étaient presque pleins. Au centre, une chaise et une table avaient été installées. Sur celle-ci étaient posés une carafe contenant un liquide transparent et deux verres. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant quelle était la signification de tout ceci.

« Je l'ai laissée choisir comment elle allait mourir, » lui apprit Regina en arrivant à sa hauteur. « Cette mise en scène vient d'elle. »

« Ça vous plait, tout ça ? » siffla t-il à voix basse. « Ça va vous plaire, de la regarder mourir ? »

Elle portait Lola dans ses bras. Elle avait eu le culot de l'amener.

« Vous croyez que ça me plait, de condamner ma propre sœur à mort ? Ma chair et mon sang ? Vous avez faux sur toute la ligne. Je l'aimais. Sans doute que je l'aimais déjà quand elle, me haïssait. Pourquoi lui aurais-je laissé toutes ces chances, sinon ? »

« Vous l'aimiez mais vous la tuez. »

« C'est vous qui l'avez tuée. Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation. »

Furieux, il sentit la rage l'envahir.

« C'est moi qui ait gagné, » se surprit-il à dire. « C'est moi qu'elle a choisi. Vous avez perdu, Regina, parce que c'est pour moi qu'elle vous a trahie. Pour moi. »

Regina plissa les yeux, et désigna la table.

« Je vous laisse savourer votre victoire, dans ce cas. »

Et elle alla s'asseoir, dans la partie droite de l'amphithéâtre. Lui, naturellement, s'assit à gauche, à l'opposé.

David et Hook amenèrent Zelena jusque la table. Stupéfait, Hadès observa la robe noire et ouvragée qu'elle portait, ainsi que la couronne de lauriers offerte par Zeus sur le sommet de son crâne.

La Reine des Enfers, songea t-il avec un effroi mêlé d'admiration.

Elle l'ignora superbement, se saisit de la carafe et versa précautionneusement le liquide dans les deux verres. Il tenta de déterminer ce que c'était exactement. Du poison, probablement.

Mais ça ne ressemblait pas à Zelena.

Zelena aurait voulu une mort grandiose.

Elle lui fit penser à Perséphone. Elle aussi s'habillait tout en noir, quand elle vivait avec lui. Il repensa à sa mort, violente, dans l'Achéron.

Et il comprit.

Ce n'était pas du poison. C'était bien pire.

Zelena allait boire l'eau de la Rivière des âmes perdues.

Frissonnant d'horreur, il jeta un œil à Regina. Tendue, elle attendait quelque chose. Un signe de Zelena, peut-être un remord, des excuses, qu'elle se mette à genoux et la supplie de lui pardonner. Ou qu'elle la regarde, tout simplement. Qu'elles s'affrontent une dernière fois du regard.

Mais Zelena regardait tout le monde, sauf eux. Elle les ignora tous les deux, et il sut qu'elle le faisait exprès. Son cœur menaça d'exploser. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi les ignorer, eux, et eux seuls ?

Zelena saisit le deuxième verre, et hésita. Hadès s'était interrogé sur sa présence. Il était positionné pile entre lui et Regina.

Avec effroi, il comprit qu'elle le destinait à l'un d'eux.

Qui allait la rejoindre dans la lumière éternelle ? A qui destinait-elle cet honneur ?

Qui avait-elle choisi ? Qui allait gagner cet ultime affrontement ?

Prenant sa décision, elle repoussa le verre dans sa direction, et enfin, elle leva les yeux pour le regarder. Hadès n'y trouva ni peur, ni regrets.

Juste le même amusement qu'à la fin de leur dernière conversation.

Elle avait juré qu'elle ne mourrait pas pour lui.

Jamais elle n'avait exigé de lui la même promesse.

Elle s'assit sur le bord de la chaise, attrapa son propre verre, but l'eau, et perdit son âme.

S'effondrant sur le sol, le verre lui échappa de la main et se brisa.

Alors Hadès échangea un regard avec Regina, qui baissa les yeux, peinée.

Elle avait perdu, et lui, Hadès, avait gagné.

Presque sans y penser, il se leva et vint prendre son cadavre dans ses bras. Même dans la mort, elle était belle, le fantôme de son dernier sourire encore sur son visage.

Il saisit alors le verre intact. Observa le liquide. Fit mine de le porter à ses lèvres.

« Hadès ? »

Regina.

« Que faites-vous ? Revenez ici ! »

Il le reposa sur la table. Non, ce n'était pas assez grandiose. Pas digne de leur amour.

Tristan et Iseult étaient morts de chagrin. Du poison et un poignard avaient mis fin à l'existence de Roméo et Juliette.

Les lèvres de Zelena étaient encore humides.

Alors, souriant lui aussi, il décida que leur histoire se terminerait comme elle avait commencé.

Leur tragédie à eux s'achèverait par un baiser mortel.

« Hadès ? Hadès, arrêtez ça ! »

Regina avait perdu. Il avait gagné. C'était lui que Zelena avait choisi.

Maintenant, c'était lui qui la choisissait. Elle, plutôt que la vie.

Alors Hadès se pencha vers elle, l'embrassa, et perdit son âme lui aussi, la suivant dans la lumière éternelle.

.


End file.
